our love (wonsung)
by pinkred1004
Summary: Summary: Siwon dan Yesung adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat kompak dan romantis.Tidak ada yang pernah mendengar kabbar miring tentang hubungan mereka.Tapi hubungan mereka harus kandas karena yesung harus pindah ke Seoul setelah kepergian oemmanya.Akankah hubungan mereka tetap berjalin dengan baik walaupun mereka tidak lagi bersama?


LOVE: Our Love (WonSung)

Summary: Siwon dan Yesung adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat kompak dan ada yang pernah mendengar kabbar miring tentang hubungan hubungan mereka harus kandas karena yesung harus pindah ke Seoul setelah kepergian hubungan mereka tetap berjalin dengan baik walaupun mereka tidak lagi bersama?

CAST :SIWON,YESUNG(WONSUNG), LEE DONGHAE , PARK JUNG SU (LEETEUK)

Warning :BL{Boys Love },gaje bin ajaib , yaoi

**Don't Like It? Just Go Away!**

"Yak! Wonnie kau harus menteraktirku hari ini !"Teriak seorang yeoja manis. Hm..mungkin lebih tepatnya namja manis seraya berlalu kearah namja kekar yang memiliki dimple jika tersenyum .

"Yak Sungie kenapa kau harus berteriak ?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan buku yang tadina tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ya kau pasti ingat kan perjanjian kita "tanya namja yang dipangil sungie sambil menunjukan senyum yang menanya hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi berapa score yang kau dapat?"kata siwon setelah mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh namja chingunya..Ya namja chingunya jangan heran atas kata itu karena hubungan sesama jenis di sekolahnya itu sudah biasa. Dan oh jangan lupakan apa yang dimaksud oleh yesung jadi mereka memiliki perjanjian siapa yang memiliki score tertinggi dari diantara keduanya setiap tes akhir bulan .Yangkalah harus mentraktir san-pemenang ice cream .

"1589. Bagaimana denganmu ?" "Hei..Kemarin score mu tidak sampai angka itu apa jangan-jangan.." "akuu tidak melakukan kecurangan apapun wonnie"Kata Yesung sambil mem-pouth kan bibirnya

"Arraseo baby aku tahu .Soo kali ini aku kalah dari mu "kata siwon mencoba untk membuat muka sedih

"JINJA?!YEAH! Jadi berapa scoremu wonnie ?" tanya yesung sambil memeluk lengan siwon manja

"tidak jauh berbeda dengan mu baby.1585 ..Jadi ingin sekarang atau.." "Sekarang!"kata yesung semangat.

"Kalau begitu kajja!"Siwonpun berdiri dan menggandeng tangan yesung dan mereka pergi ke kedai ice cream

kedai ice cream

"wonnie aku mau yang rasa vanilla" sambil menjuk kearah ice cream vanila

"Agashi yang vania satu dan coklat satu" "silahkan tuan" kata pelayan sambil memberikan meraka dua mangkuk ice cream vanilla dan coklat .

Siwon side

Ckckck sebenarnya namja chingu ku umurnya berapa eoh? Ku lihat yesngie sedang memakan ice cream ya dengan sangat semangat.

"Yesungie makan lh dengan hati hati lihat ini belepotan kemana mana."kataku sambil menguurkan tangan mengelap sisa ice cream yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Kulihat dia sedang merona.

"ckck sebenarnya umur namja chingu ku ini berapa sih ?" tanyaku gemas sambil mengacak rambutnya .dan kalian tau dia membuat pose imut selanjutnya yang membuat oang orang sekitarnya yang melihatnya ingin ngg.. memakanya.

"aih wonnie aku tuh lebih tua dari mu " katanya sambil mempaout kan bibirnya

Chu ... kukecup bibirnya singkat .lagian siapa suruh seperti itu. Kulihat lagi wajahnya ternyata sudah sangat merona.

"wonnie ini di depan umum"katanya sambil tertunduk meyembunyi kan semburat merahnya aish yang semakin membuatnya manis

"biarkan chagi.. kau sudh selesai?" "nae" "bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja ?" "kajja" katanya sambil menarik tangan ku

asrama

Apa aku lupa menceritakan kalau aku dan yesung tinggal di asrama? Baiklah aku akan menceritakanya. Kami berrdua adalah murid di sekolah Shapire Blue Internastional Senior High School (?) kami tahun ke dua. Dan yah di sekolah ini memang khusu namja jadi hubungan seperti "kami" ini sudah biasa di sini. Dan disini diwajibjan bagi seluruh siswanya untuk tinggal di asrama dan beruntungnya aku bisa satu kamar dengan namja manis yang akhirnya menjadi namja chingu ku .

"Wonnie kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya yang entah dari kapan dia sudah di depan ku.

"Hmm aku masih belum mengantuk baby.. kau sendiri tidak tidur?" " Aku baru saja akan tidur, sebaiknya ka segera tidur wonie besok pagi adalah hari yang menyeramkan kau tahu? Ada Park seonsangnim yang menjaga di depan gerbang" katanya panjang lebar.

"iya baby .aku juga akan tidur."kataku malas dan langsung menyusulnya ke tempat tidur.

Author side

morning

"Ayolah Wonnie cepat kita harus kesekolah "kata yesung sambil mnarik narik tangan siwon yang sedang memakai sepatu

"Sabar seditik baby ...Nahh selesai kajja!" kata siwon lalu melangkah pergi menyusul yesung yang entah sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

school

"wonnie aku masuk kelasku ya bye" ucap Yesung lalu berjinjit bermaksud mencium pipi Siwon dan pas

"Bye baby"Balas siwon lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya yag memang ada di sebelah kelas Yesung. Bukan kah itu sebuah keberuntungan?

Normal pov

"Siwon-ah kau sudah putus dari yesung?"tanya Donghae yang bisa membuat kegiatan 'mari membaca al kitabnya' terhenti.

"Tentu saja tidak ikan.." kata siwon sambil memutar matanya kesal ."Lalu kenapa aku melihat dia bermesraan dengan murid baru?"

"Nugu?" Tanya siwon yang jelas memakai nada introgasi. "Park Jung Su "jawab Donghae santai sambil tebar pesona kepada para uke yang ada di depan pintu kelas mereka

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" "mereka di taman" jawab Donghae

Siwon langsung melesat ke taman sekolah tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Donghae yang bisa membuat telinga siapa saja yang ada di sana sakit

Siwon pov

Apa benar yang di katakan donghae itu benar ? itu tidak mungkin .tanpa saar aku sudah beraa di taman .

Deg

Benar kata Donghae ,Yesung hyung sedang bersama namja dan yah..jarak mereka sangat dekat. Tanpa sadar aku melangkah kdeat mereka.

"Yesung hyung" kataku dengan nada sedikit dingin . tapi mungkin sungie hyung tidak mendengarnya karena dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan nada bicaraku yang seperti ini.

"Ahh...Wonnie .hm..Kenalkan ini Leeteuk hyung dia sepupuku yang baru pindah"Katanya .Dan namja yang disebalahnya segera membungkuk

"Dan Teukki hyung kenalkan ni Siwon dia namja chingu ku " Aku tersenyum kepada Leeteuk hyung .

Dan yah... yang di katakan oleh Donghae salah ..Harusnya aku tidak berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm hyung aku bosan" kata ku sambil mendongakan wajah menatap Sungie baby. Dan yah ..kalian tahu sekarang kami sudah berada di astrama dan posisi kami , kepaaku ku taruh di atas paha yesung hyung sambil mengarah ke tv yang sebenarnya tidak kami lihat .

"Sama Wonnie aku juga bingung , Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau kita..."

"KRINGG"suara telephon genggam Yesung hyung membuat ucapannya terhenti

"Mian ..Womie bisa angkat kepalamu aku ingin menerima telephon" tanpa bicara aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat Sungie baby berjalan meninggalkan ku menuju balkon.

BRUKK

Ku alihkan pandangan ku menuju Sungie Hyung yang jatuh terduduk .

"Hyung!" Aku segera berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di depanya .Ku tatap Yesung hyung yang sedang menangis dengan tatapan bertanya

"Hyung Gwenchana?" tanya ku panik. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku ia langsung memeluku dan terisak di dadaku .

"Uljima hyung " kataku sambil mengelus rambut nya lembut bermaksud untuk menenangkanya.

Setelah menunggu tangisnya reda ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya

"Hyung ada apa?" tanyaku sambil membbingkai wajahya " omma ... omma meninggal " katanya lalu kembali menangis .

Aku mematung sementara dan berusaha membatnya tenang .Namun

"Hyung!" Teriakku panik saat tubuh Yesung hyung terkulai lemas di pelukkan ku. Aku langsung menggendongnya ala _brindal style _ ku bawa dia menuju kamar dan membaringkanya dengan hati hati seakan akan takut dia terluka. Mungkin dia shock dan butuh istirahat.

Normal Pov

Cklek

"Baby kau habis dari mana? Dari tadi aku mencari mu" tanya Siwon panik . Tubuhnya menegang secara tiba tiba saat melihat Namja Chingunya sedang memasuka seluruh pakaian ke dalam koper besar

"Baby kau ingin kemana?" Tanya siwon sambil memegang pundak Yesung. Merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya ia pun berbalik dan menatap Siwon

"Aku harus ke Seoul.. mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersama paman ku...Itu pesan ari omma ku .. mian baru memberi tahumu sekarang ."Ujar Yesung sambil tertunduk

"Llllalu hubungan kita bagaimana"ucap siwon seraya membingkai wajah yesung . Mereka teridiam lama tak ada satu pun yang berani membuka mulut mereka , Hanya mata mereka yang saling bertatapan seakan mereka saling berbicara

SRETT

Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari mukanya dengan halus dan menunduk tidak berani menatap kedua onix siwon . Lalu menutup kopernya dan menaruhnya di lantai.

Lalu menatap Siwon lama .." Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubbungan ini"ujar Yesung matang

"Tapi,,," " Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yeoja atau namja yang lebih baik dari ku " Yesung berjalan melalui Siwon sambil menyeret kopernya.

SRETT

"Biarkan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya " Ujar Siwon sambil memleuk Yesung seakan tidak ada hari esok .

Setelah lima belas menit di posisi yang sama Siwon melepaskan pelukanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung.

Chu~

Siwon melumat bibir Yesung lembut tanpa nafsu sama sekali .Yesung melai tenggelam akan ciuman manis Siwon pun mengalungkan tanganya ke leher saling mengecup seakan ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka ya walaupun memang ini ciuman terakhir mereka sebelum Yesung benar benar pergi dari Siwon. Akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas menyisakan saliva yang tersisah di bibir Yesung .Siwon menghapus saliva itu da memeluk Yesung lagi.

"Jaga kesehatanmu hyung . Jangan lupa telphone aku jika ada akan sangat merindukan mu hyung " kata Siwon sambil meleps pelukanya.

" Ye ..Wonnie... anyeong" kata yesung lalu berbalik tanpa mereka berdua saling sadari air mata telah membasahi pipi keduanya .

Siwon menatap nanar punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh .

"Aku tidak akan benar benar melepaskan mu hyung .." ucap siwon dengan nada miris entah pada siapa .

:

:

:

:

:

:

**END**

_**FIUH.. SELESAI JUGA FF INI .. **_

_**JANGAN LUPA RCL YA...**_

_**TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH MEMBACANYA .. DONT BE SILENT READER **_

_**ANYEONG V^^V**_


End file.
